


Не стоит ходить в Сеть пьяным, а то, протрезвев, ты пожалеешь о своём поведении

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинтоки выигрывает в пачинко главный приз – шлем, который предназначен для того, чтобы, перенеся своего хозяина в виртуальную реальность, исполнять его мечты и фантазии. Только, кажется, экземпляр Гинтоки не совсем исправен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не стоит ходить в Сеть пьяным, а то, протрезвев, ты пожалеешь о своём поведении

День не задался: Садахару каким-то образом отключил холодильник, и все продукты, в том числе и молоко, прокисли. На улице уже неделю шёл дождь, так что от безделья можно было начинать лезть на стену или собирать паззлы с покемонами. Поэтому сегодняшний вечер, как и каждый предыдущий, Гинтоки посвятил пачинко, где всё было ожидаемо и предсказуемо, зато весело.  
Шум шариков сливался в одномерный гул, который, кажется, раздавался прямо в голове, и руки сами засыпали всё новые и новые шарики в автомат. Выигрыш рос, а Гинтоки безразлично ковырял в носу, смотрел на экран и вновь, и вновь добавлял шарики. Со стороны он был похож на начинающий вечный двигатель, так что никто из проходящих мимо не решался обратиться к нему. Даже местный охранник – старик, который регулярно подсаживался к Гинтоки и рассказывал о славном прошлом своей семьи, вот уже несколько поколений охранявших «Дота клуб».  
Когда шарики перед глазами слились в один сплошной ком, Гинтоки зевнул и, отодвинув стул, встал, бросил на прощание безразличный взгляд на выигрыш, абсолютно уверенный, что там всё будет как обычно – на пару носков или коробку молока. Глаза Гинтоки расширились, и зевок скомкался, воздух застрял в глотке, заставив надсадно закашляться – на глазах даже выступили слёзы. День внезапно заиграл пятьюдесятью оттенками серого металла.  
– Ну нихуя себе! – раздался из-за спины удивлённо-восторженный голос старого охранника. – Да у тебя тут хватит на главный приз! Я серьёзно тебе говорю! Главный приз, – старик схватил Гинтоки за рукав и пару раз встряхнул.  
– Главный приз? – механически повторил Гинтоки и присел на корточки, не в силах оторвать взгляд от выигрыша. В голове было пусто, словно в пустыне.  
– Главный приз! Наша прекрасная машина «Скайбет» – дорогущее устройство, которое на Земле могут себе позволить единицы. Ну ты и везунчик – а отец говорил мне, что её выиграть невозможно, – старик качал головой, улыбался, скаля щербатые зубы, и потряхивал редкой бородкой.  
В голове Гинтоки, словно мыльные пузыри, лопались шарики пачинко. Главный приз – это звучало сказочно. Главный приз можно было обменять на сотню, тысячу, миллион йен. Гинтоки зажмурился.  
– Старик, если это правда, я принесу тебе бутылку, нет, две бутылки сакэ! Но, может, ты что-то путаешь? Мне не везёт в пачинко. Ну, знаешь эту поговорку – не везёт в пачинко, повезёт в любви? Я не готов променять Гин-сана на подозрительный приз! Гин-сан ещё совсем молод, ему нужны ласка и забота, – тараторил Гинтоки.  
– Не волнуйся, про «Скайбет» ходят разные слухи, но я уверен, что твоей личной жизни она не навредит. Идём же, ну! Я хочу увидеть лицо управляющего, когда ты вывалишь перед ним эту кучу, – старик хихикнул и продолжил. – Я уверен, что он и сам временами развлекается со старушкой Бет! Да, ты знаешь, ей уже лет пятьдесят – это самый первый экземпляр, который был завезён на Землю. Кажется, она когда-то была любимой игрушкой какого-то военного генерала. Но сейчас её регулярно проверяют, устанавливают обновления – парень, тебе крупно свезло! – старик мечтательно вздохнул. Он явно и сам не отказался бы от такого приза.

Управляющий явно был не рад видеть Гинтоки, но всеми способами пытался не показать этого. Он улыбался так, будто только плотно отужинал засохшими кактусами.  
– Поздравляем, Саката-сан! Надо же, какая неожиданность!  
– Вот это и есть ваш главный приз? – Гинтоки с сомнением оглядел странный чёрный шлем, повертел его в руках, принюхался – происходящее походило на розыгрыш, но управляющий был настолько явно не рад, что все сомнения рассеивались, словно туман. – Это больше похоже на зародыш Чужого, но я готов принять этот щедрый дар. А бонусом за прекрасную игру вы что-нибудь даёте?  
– О, извините, Саката-сан, предполагается только один выигрыш на человека.  
– Вот поэтому у вас так редко выигрывают! Никакого уважения к клиентам! – Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул, прижал шлем к груди и попятился к двери. Оставаться дальше наедине с управляющим казалось опасным – у того начали подозрительно блестеть глаза, а на спине, кажется, проступили шипы. Видимо, недопереваренный кактус просился наружу.  
– До свидания, управляющий. Следите за своим питанием, – Гинтоки махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью. Перед ним стоял нелёгкий выбор – ознакомиться с устройством или сразу продать. Оба варианта казались довольно соблазнительными.  
– В конце концов, пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь настоящую стоимость! Вдруг это просто игрушка для детей или вдруг, она опасна для общества.  
– О, а вот и наша детка, – старик оказался тут как тут, поднырнул под руку и впился сальным взглядом в шлем. – Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, Гинтоки. Говорят, эта штука приносит несчастья своим владельцам!  
– Какие такие несчастья? Разве можно быть ещё более несчастным? – Гинтоки упрямо прошёл вперёд. – Если оно приносит несчастья, отдам Кагуре – она тоже приносит несчастья. Может, они нейтрализуют друг друга.  
– Ещё мой отец предостерегал меня – не стоит шутить со «Скайбет».  
Слова прозвучали, как третьесортное пророчество, и Гинтоки, тряхнув головой, вышел из клуба. На улице всё ещё лил дождь, но на душе стало веселее. Подумать только – выиграл в пачинко главный приз! В конце концов, если он уже сломан, чёрные пластины всё равно хорошо защитят глаза от солнца, если то когда-нибудь всё-таки появится. Ведь дождь не может идти вечно.

• • •

– Здравствуйте, вас приветствует система «Скайбет», – произнёс холодный электронный голос. Внезапно стало ослепительно светло, а затем Гинтоки очутился в просторной, стерильно-белой комнате. Перед ним в кресле сидела симпатичная блондинка и чарующе улыбалась. – Вы можете звать меня Дивилла, Гинтоки-сама. Я покажу вам настоящие чудеса.  
– Чудеса? Ты отправишь меня в Хогвартс? – Гинтоки огляделся ещё раз. Ничего подозрительного он не заметил, а девушка была хороша собой.  
– Да, чудеса, – Дивилла щёлкнула пальцами. Между ней и Гинтоки появился стол, заставленный парфе. – Я знаю, что вы любите, я знаю, как вы любите, я знаю о вас всё.  
– Действительно чудеса, – задумчиво протянул Гинтоки, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Виртуальная реальность – это вам не банку в подворотне пинать. В голове роились мысли о том, что затея была подозрительной, что шлем побывал на чьих-то чужих головах – Гинтоки брезгливо поморщился, – и самое главное – возраст этого экземпляра «Скайбет». Это люди со временем становятся мудрее, а машины тупеют и ломаются, как роботы Гэнгая. Но Гинтоки всё-таки не смог удержаться и взял один из стаканчиков, лизнул взбитые сливки – на вкус те были как настоящие, вот только удовольствие от лакомства пронзило тело насквозь сладкой судорогой.  
– Я подсоединила электроды прямо к вашему мозгу, сразу же, как только вы надели устройство, поэтому даже не пытайтесь снять шлем, не завершив программу. Иначе могут произойти непоправимые изменения.  
– Непоправимые? Звучит не очень обнадёживающе. А что, если я стану овощем? Кто возместит потерю кормильца моей семье? – Гинтоки продолжал говорить на автомате – парфе было безумно вкусным, такого он ещё не пробовал, поэтому слушал Дивиллу вполуха.  
– Не беспокойтесь. Чтобы завершить программу, вам стоит всего лишь позвать меня, и я сразу закончу процесс.  
– Предположим, – хмыкнул Гинтоки. Сомнения всё ещё терзали его, но с каждой съеденной порцией всё меньше и меньше. Да и, по словам старика, даже управляющий клубом пользовался этой штуковиной. Отставив третий стакан на стол и потянувшись за четвёртым – искушению было невозможно противостоять – Гинтоки всё-таки решил поинтересоваться. – А я могу выбрать программу развлечений или здесь это происходит принудительно? Я не очень люблю сюрпризы.  
– Вы выберете сюжет, а я позабочусь об остальном, извлекая информацию из подсознания.  
Улыбка Дивиллы была несколько пугающей, но Гинтоки посчитал, что не может отказать столь милой девушке – он же был самураем.

• • •

Вокруг было темно и пыльно – у Гинтоки даже нос зачесался, и противное чувство, когда вот-вот готов чихнуть, но никак не можешь, уже пару минут не проходило. Сквозь занавешенные оборванными тряпками окна, едва проникал солнечный свет. Обстановка мало походила на какую-либо мечту Гинтоки; он с трудом поднялся с пола, брезгливо отряхнул одежду и вышел в коридор. Лучше вокруг не стало, зато нос перестал чесаться – видимо, здесь всё-таки кто-то проходил – на полу отчётливо виднелись следы гэта. По спине прошёл холодок, будто подул ветер, и у Гинтоки появилось нехорошее предчувствие – он резко развернулся, но никого не заметил. Не было даже тени движения, однако полуистлевшие занавески всколыхнулись, пытаясь впустить солнце в дом.  
– Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь? Не накормите усталого путника чашечкой риса? – занудно прокричал Гинтоки, сложив ладони рупором, но ответом ему было только гулкое эхо, взбудоражившее залежавшуюся пыль.  
Тишина давила на уши, и Гинтоки начал тихонько насвистывать простенький мотивчик, чтобы хоть немного разогнать её.  
Обойдя весь дом, он не нашёл никаких следов пребывания человека, кроме отпечатков обуви на полу; Гинтоки подошёл к входной двери. Та была едва прикрыта, и ветер постукивал ею об косяк, словно выбивая какой-то ритм.  
– Ну вот, Гин-сан, так мы с тобой и погибнем – в глупой виртуальности, сожранные стендами, – голос его немного дрожал, это было слышно в гулком эхе, которое раздавалось, даже если просто пошевелить рукой – дом запустел и вымер.  
Так как никто не ответил, Гинтоки всё-таки толкнул ногой дверь и вышел на крыльцо. Яркое солнце тут же ослепило его, а в нос ударил тошнотворный запах разлагающейся плоти – Гинтоки прикрыл глаза ладонью и огляделся. Вокруг, насколько он видел, валялись трупы аманто и людей. Трупы свежие и полусгнившие, вперемешку с собственными внутренностями, влажно и зелено поблёскивающими на солнце, трупы с оторванными головами, которые щерились безгубым оскалом, разлагаясь от сырости и воздуха, никем не похороненные, брошенные и забытые. Вонь стояла ужасная, куски мяса валялись отдельно от тел, вырванные с сухожилиями, а иногда и с костями. Обглоданные хрящи аккуратной кучкой лежали у самого крыльца. Складывалось впечатление, что тела терзал дикий зверь, но не ради пропитания, а ради забавы.  
– Ну и херня тут творится, – Гинтоки резко посерьёзнел и, нахмурившись, шагнул обратно.  
Внезапно его немного повело, и он прислонился плечом к косяку, чтобы удержать равновесие. Отрезанные головы всё ещё пялились на него пустыми глазницами со стен дома.  
Откуда-то из дальней комнаты раздался тихий звон колокольчиков, и злобно оскалившиеся черепа растворились, оставив после себя липкое, горькое чувство страха. Оттолкнувшись от стены, Гинтоки, пошатываясь, двинулся по коридору. Звук делался всё громче. Справедливо полагая, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоило – он обхватил цуку своего меча.  
Колокольчики переговаривались на кухне: там явно кто-то был. Страх исчез, уступив место собранности – так всегда было в минуту опасности, и Гинтоки полностью доверился инстинктам. Подкравшись, он заглянул внутрь.  
За котацу, спиной к нему, сидел кто-то смутно знакомый, на чёрном хаори, словно живые, расцветали всполохи пламени. Человек за столом не шевелился, а огонь полыхал и рвался вверх, гипнотизируя.  
– Глупо стоять в проходе, садись напротив, – голос разрушил очарование момента, вернув Гинтоки обратно в заброшенный и пыльный дом.  
– Как гостеприимно с твоей стороны. А прибираться тебе религия не позволяет? – так и не убрав руку с меча, Гинтоки настороженно фыркнул и обошёл котацу.  
– Я и есть религия, Гинтоки, – он поднял голову, и Гинтоки узнал Такасуги. Всё тот же шрам с левой стороны, только оба глаза были целы, словно никакого ранения и не было.  
– О, так ты нашёл себе новое развлечение! А зачем там снаружи массовое жертвоприношение? Или ты скажешь, что они покончили с собой? – Гинтоки нервно хихикнул, но немного расслабился и опустился на пол, чувствуя, как тепло из-под котацу мгновенно согрело всё тело.  
– Какое жертвоприношение? О чём ты, Гинтоки? – Такасуги цедил слова, и они мягко укутывали Гинтоки пуховой невесомостью.  
– Трупы, Такасуги, трупы! – Гинтоки не выдержал и рявкнул.  
– Такасуги? Ты меня с кем-то перепутал, Гинтоки. Меня зовут Кьюби, и я избрал тебя, – вопрос он проигнорировал, улыбка вышла действительно похожей на лисью, а за спиной словно шевельнулись хвосты. Гинтоки всё меньше нравилось происходящее, зато Такасуги, кажется, им наслаждался.  
– Ну ты бы хоть выпить налил, раз уж такая важная шишка. По старой дружбе, так сказать, – лениво протянул Гинтоки, опираясь подбородком на руку. Он всё время держал в голове мысль, что всё происходящее – это лишь виртуальная реальность, какая-то извращённая трактовка фантазий самого Гинтоки.  
– Какой ты дерзкий, – Такасуги ухмыльнулся, но Гинтоки успел заметить промелькнувшую досаду в его глазах - разочаровало от того как быстро он привык к обстановке. На столе, откуда ни возьмись, появилась бутылка сакэ и две пиалы.  
Надраться хотелось ужасно – изуродованные тела, хоть и отступили на второй план, но всё ещё не выходили из памяти. Гинтоки поморщился и залпом выпил первую порцию. Сакэ ударило в голову сразу, закружило и мягко потянуло в стороны, словно пытаясь расплавить разум. Гинтоки откинулся назад, уставившись в потолок, и прямо перед его глазами вновь вспыхнул огонь. Обеспокоенный голос Такасуги раздался рядом с ухом.  
– Ты в порядке? – Обеспокоенный? Что за бред! Такасуги не мог о нём беспокоиться. Кто угодно, только не Такасуги. Гинтоки мотнул головой и пьяно хихикнул.  
– Разве я когда-то давал повод усомниться в этом? – он немного скосил глаза, и ему показалось, что Такасуги прижал тёмные лисьи уши, разозлившись. Приятно пахло от пылающего хаори – лесом, деревом, дымом, и от этого запаха Гинтоки чувствовал себя абсолютно пьяным.  
Нереальность происходящего ощущалась слишком сильно – стены кружились вокруг, и куда-то пропала крыша, открыв взгляду усыпанное звёздами небо. Снаружи раздавался волчий вой, кто-то кричал, Такасуги скалился лисьей мордой, и курил кисэру, окутывая всю кухню тёмно-фиолетовым дымом. Медленно уплывали минуты – Гинтоки совершенно потерялся во времени.  
– Давно ты здесь? – сонно спросил он – язык отказывался двигаться, лежал во рту ватным комом, но опьянение начало проходить.  
– Слишком давно. Хорошо, что ты заглянул.  
– Так что там за трупы снаружи? – Гинтоки выпрямился, и встряхнул головой, прогоняя сонную дрёму. – Ты их всех положил ради забавы?  
– Там нет никаких трупов. Если хочешь, мы можем выйти посмотреть вместе. Скорее всего, твоя фантазия сыграла с тобой злую шутку, – Такасуги улыбался, и Гинтоки видел, что тот врёт. Это было написано у него в глазах, на лбу, всё его существо буквально кричало о бессовестной лжи.  
– Да, давай выйдем, здесь стало душно, – недовольно поморщившись, Гинтоки помахал рукой перед носом, разгоняя дым. – Ты слишком много куришь для бога или духа или кем ты там себя считаешь.  
– Это духи прошлого, Гинтоки. Я призвал их, чтобы они смогли повидаться с тобой, – Такасуги нёс бред. Полнейший бред, который казался абсолютной правдой.  
На улице действительно была ночь – удивительно, но Гинтоки не обратил на это внимания, поглощённый представшей перед ним картиной. Густой тёмный лес шумел, подступая к домику почти вплотную. Не было ни трупов, ни тошнотворного запаха – только бескрайний лес и звёздное небо.  
– Я начинаю сходить с ума, – флегматично заметил Гинтоки, и почувствовал, как к его ноге прижимается что-то горячее. Он тупо уставился вниз, и увидел небольшую, тёмно-фиолетовую лисицу. Такасуги рядом не было, и Гинтоки пришёл к логичному заключению, что тот обратился.  
– Совершенно точно схожу с ума! Эй, Дивилла, может, закончим? – жалобно позвал Гинтоки. Лисица сидела рядом, прижавшись к сапогам пушистым боком и, кажется, была готова закурить – такой глубокомысленный у неё был взгляд.  
– Кицунэ, – пробормотал Гинтоки, и тут перед ним появилась улыбающаяся голова Дивиллы.  
– Что-то не так, Гинтоки-сама? – голова плавно покачивалась в воздухе, и лисица вспушила загривок, принимая оборонительную стойку: Гинтоки ногой почувствовал вибрацию от утробного рычания.  
– Мне кажется, произошла какая-то ошибка. Это не совсем то, о чём я мечтаю.  
– Как скажете, Гинтоки-сама. Дайте мне минуту, я переключу настройки, – и голова растаяла, только улыбка ещё пару секунд осталась левитировать напротив.  
Гинтоки присел и погладил лису между ушей.  
– Наверное, я не первый твой гость. Постарайся не убивать других – вдруг однажды ты встретишь Сёгуна. Вот ведь конфуз получится.  
Кицунэ виновато вильнула хвостом, зашипела и, отпрыгнув в сторону, растаяла в лесу. Вернулся запах гниющего мяса, но именно в этот момент что-то вспыхнуло, и картинка перед глазами сменилась.

• • •

– Гинтоки-сама, простите за оплошность – произошли неполадки в системе, и вы отправились, скажем так, в свободное плавание. Думаю, на этот раз попробуем ввести больше данных. Где бы вы хотели оказаться? С кем? Запомните – вас могут окружать как программы «Скайбет», так и реальные люди. Не теряйтесь, действуйте по обстоятельствам. Программа сама подстроится под ваше поведение.  
– Надеюсь, на этот раз я не попаду к каким-нибудь каннибалам в руки? – Гинтоки нахмурился, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать приключение. Парфэ на столике манило его, поблёскивая шоколадными сливками.  
– Нет, что вы. Встроенный предохранитель, почувствовав малейшую опасность, тут же вернёт вас в эту комнату.  
– Ну хорошо. Так, дай подумать – я совершенно точно хочу быть в окружении знакомых, и чтобы все меня слушались. И никаких мёртвых! – спохватившись, уточнил он.  
– Как пожелаете, Гинтоки-сама, – Дивилла игриво мигнула неизвестно откуда взявшейся консолью, и Гинтоки ухнул вниз, так и не успев схватить лакомство.

• • •

Такасуги опаздывал на урок – это не было запланировано программой, он нарочно задержался во дворе, любуясь облетающей сакурой. Всё выглядело настолько натурально, что невозможно было поверить, будто это порождение искусственного интеллекта. Мир, созданный специально для него, был безумно, невыразимо, до перехватывающего дыхания, прекрасен. Прекрасен настолько, что его почти не хотелось уничтожить – для этого был другой мир, в котором Такасуги был древним духом, кицунэ, заманивающим несчастных путников к себе, и раздирающим их на части. Жертвоприношение древнему богу – кто бы осудил его за это. Тем более что сама программа дала ему эту возможность – на той поляне система дала сбой, и предохранители не срабатывали, так что несчастные жертвы умирали прежде, чем понимали, что всё происходит на самом деле.  
В последний раз, правда, вышла небольшая накладка – вместо программы или заблудившегося начинающего пользователя, к нему попал Гинтоки. Гинтоки был живым, настоящим, от него несло неопытностью. Вопрос, где этот неудачник смог раздобыть дорогущую машину, оставался открытым. Сам Такасуги забрал шлем у Харусаме – сначала даже не подозревая о том, что это. Втянулся он позже, когда понял, сколько возможностей открывается внутри системы. Он уже месяц как пытался подкараулить Сёгуна – ходили слухи, что тот тоже не расставался с новейшей разработкой аманто.  
Такасуги встряхнулся, недовольный навалившимися мыслями – программа завела его в школу, где можно было встретить если не Сёгуна, то хотя бы его младшую сестру: план был идеальным, продуманным до мелочей, выстраданным бессонными ночами.  
В окнах кабинета, открытых нараспашку, Такасуги впервые за всё время пребывания в школе, не увидел лица Матако – та увлечённо смотрела на учителя, будто загипнотизированная. Это было странно, так что Такасуги всё-таки закинул сумку на плечо и направился в класс.  
За дверью было тихо, точнее, оттуда доносился только смутно знакомый, занудно-монотонный голос учителя. Кажется, тот цитировал какой-то отрывок, и Такасуги замер за дверью, пытаясь разобрать слова – несмотря на плохую слышимость, удалось различить голос – учитель мастерски играл интонациями и тоном, заставляя слушателей следить за каждым словом, каждой буквой. Этот голос манил, словно флейта Гамельнского крысолова. Такасуги не понравилось чувствовать себя крысой, и он пнул дверь в класс.  
От резкого грохота все вздрогнули и повернулись, очнувшись от глубоко сна. Такасуги заметил, как растерянно сморгнула Матако, как неуверенно качнулся на стуле Бансай, словно действительно задремал, но всё это отошло на второй план, потому что за учительским столом сидел Гинтоки в очках и флегматично посасывал леденец, держа какой-то журнал. Такасуги померещилось, что в глазах Гинтоки промелькнуло удивление, но не поручился бы за это – по его лицу всегда было сложно понять, что за мысли крутятся в его голове.  
– Проходи, Такасуги-кун, чувствуй себя как на уроке, – невнятно пробормотал Гинтоки. – Сегодня английский у вас проведу я, Гинпачи-сенсей. Мы обсуждаем героя нашего времени на примере типичных представителей антагонистов в британских сериалах.  
Кто-то в среднем ряду благоговейно вздохнул – кажется, это была Сарутоби.  
– Да я и так, как на урок пришёл, – Такасуги развязной походкой направился к парте. Его начало бесить, что их пути с Гинтоки пересекались вот уже второй раз. Можно было заподозрить в этом злой умысел, но, во-первых, это было не похоже на Гинтоки, а, во-вторых, тот всё ещё был слишком неопытен, чтобы разобраться, кто перед ним – живой человек или программа. Это можно было бы даже использовать – Такасуги усмехнулся – ему пришла в голову гениальная идея: разыграть новоявленного учителя. Раз тот не знал, как отличить реальность от виртуальности, его можно было легко смутить – сделать пару двусмысленных намёков, вспомнить о прошлом, предложить секс втроём. Можно было делать всё, что угодно, ведь виновным всё равно оказывался Гинтоки. Точнее, Гинпачи – раз уж сенсей так пожелал.  
– Главные ценности, как мы можем заметить, заключаются в жареном цыплёнке. Мастер готов убить, лишь бы раздобыть хотя бы кусочек этого божественного блюда. Должен заметить, что лучше всего цыплёнок сочетается с картошкой-фри и молочным коктейлем, но рацион питания антагонистов ограничен.  
С появлением Такасуги неземное очарование Гинпачи несколько сбавило обороты. Кацура всем своим видом выказывал неодобрение опаздывающими хулиганами, при этом не отрывая взгляда от учителя. Все члены дисциплинарного комитета, за исключением Хиджикаты, клевали носами, а Сарутоби томно вздыхала. Обстановка начала более или менее приходить в норму – Такасуги являлся более опытным пользователем, так что программа автоматически подстраивалась под него. Вот и звонок прозвенел раньше, заставив всех подскочить со своих мест.  
– До свидания, Гинпачи-сенсей, – Такасуги проговорил это еле слышно, так и не встав из-за парты, а когда Матако подошла к нему, взглядом указал ей на дверь. Меньше всего ему нужны были свидетели.  
– Я задержусь немного, хочу кое-что уточнить, – заметил Такасуги, нарочно зевнув, и потянулся к сумке. Матако подчинилась, хотя и не без сомнений – её характер мог перебороть даже программу, допусти он хоть малейшую оплошность.  
– Знаете, Гинпачи-сенсей, я кое-чего не понял, – Такасуги говорил, нарочно растягивая гласные. Это делало его не просто школьным хулиганом, а харизматичным лидером группировки, борющейся с системой. – Не могли бы вы разъяснить мне, как жареный цыплёнок относится к английскому?  
– Такасуги-кун, это вопрос веры! Не зная, как живёт и мыслит британское общество, ты не сможешь выучить язык, а тем более правильно им воспользоваться, – фраза прозвучала двусмысленно, и Такасуги смущённо зарделся, тут же вспомнил, что это он здесь намеревался довести Гинпачи, а не наоборот, нахмурился и процедил сердито:  
– Сенсей, а нельзя изучать общество на примере реально живущих людей, а не научно-фантастических сериалов?  
Гинпачи вытащил изо рта леденец, и Такасуги вздрогнул – настолько неприлично выглядел этот жест. Ярко-розовый, блестящий от слюны, леденец был просто огромным.  
– Не будь наивным, Такасуги-кун. В научно-фантастических сериалах гораздо больше правды, чем в любом из когда-либо прочитанных тобой интервью. Но, если хочешь, в следующий раз мы можем обсудить чью-нибудь личную жизнь, – леденец снова исчез во рту Гинпачи, и Такасуги нервно сглотнул, пытаясь подавить внезапную дрожь – это выглядело неправильно. Учитель не должен вести себя подобным образом. Неужели он ошибся, и Гинпачи был программой?  
– Будете есть много сладкого – все зубы выпадут, Гинпачи-сенсей, – пробормотал он, загипнотизированно придвигаясь ближе и становясь почти вплотную.  
– Ничего, я вставлю себе новые – ещё крепче прежних, буду есть заветревшийся хлеб и конфеты, подаренные учениками.  
Нет, программа совершенно точно не смогла бы так скопировать флегматичные интонации Гинтоки – Такасуги пробовал в самом начале, когда только зашёл в систему. Однако заинтересованный взгляд совершенно противоречил тому, что и как говорил Гинпачи – он явно был напряжён и даже не пытался это скрыть.  
– Вы напряжены, Гинпачи-сенсей. Позвольте мне помочь вам расслабиться, – Такасуги шагнул вперёд, заставляя Гинпачи откатиться на стуле дальше и упереться в стену.  
– У тебя странные понятия о способах расслабления, Такасуги-кун. В твоём возрасте стоит ходить в луна-парк, любоваться фейерверками или чем там ещё такие маленькие занимаются.  
– Я не маленький! – взвился Такасуги. Всё шло не по плану – Гинпачи не смущался и вообще чувствовал себя довольно спокойно. Даже если он и не планировал такое времяпрепровождения, оно явно его устраивало.  
– Так что там насчёт расслабиться? Ты сделаешь мне массаж? Массаж ног? Станцуешь какой-нибудь экзотический танец? – Гинпачи посасывал леденец, причмокивая блестящими и совершенно точно сладкими губами. Гинпачи не верил, и от его скептичного взгляда внутри всё бурлило и горело – необходимость переубедить Гинпачи и сломать эту невозмутимую маску, сжигала Такасуги.  
Он медленно опустился на колени, пытаясь скрыть злорадную усмешку при виде распахнувшихся глаз Гинпачи – тот явно не ожидал подобного развития событий.  
Такасуги мягко провёл рукой по ноге – от колена вверх, следя, чтобы Гинпачи не вздумал сопротивляться – возможно, стоило бы надеть на него наручники, но отвлекаться на мелочи совсем не хотелось. В конце концов, если это и правда программа, наручники появятся сами собой. Чуть позже, ещё не сейчас.  
Когда Такасуги обхватил его член сквозь ткань брюк, Гинпачи вздрогнул и, прикрыв глаза, медленно достал изо рта этот треклятый леденец, Тоненькая ниточка слюны потянулась от его губ следом за конфетой. Такасуги прерывисто вздохнул, возбуждение яркой вспышкой выстрелило в мозгу, и жар прокатился по телу. Краем глаза отметив, что на журнале наверняка теперь останется сладкий липкий след, который будет напоминать о том, что должно случиться, Такасуги всё-таки отвёл взгляд от приоткрытого рта Гинпачи – тот дышал глубоко, часто, и это заводило ещё сильнее. Такой живой и настоящий – он был в тысячу раз красивее, чем могла бы создать программа.  
– Ну что ты остановился? Продолжай, раз уж начал, – хрипло пробормотал Гинпачи. Он пошевелился, приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Такасуги. Казалось, их пожирало одно и то же желание, которое передавалось через кожу, через дыхание, искрилось в воздухе и плавило, плавило, плавило.  
Гинпачи сам расстегнул брюки и приспустил их вместе с бельём – Такасуги даже сморгнул, на пару секунд выплывая из дурманящего желания – настоящий Гинтоки никогда бы не стал так делать. Настоящий Гинтоки сбежал бы, как только Такасуги подошёл к столу.  
Касаться его было жарко, и под тонкой кожей бешено стучал пульс – Такасуги ощущал его большим пальцем, когда скользил рукой вдоль напряжённого члена. Член у Гинпачи тоже был красивым, и Такасуги не сдержался, обхватил головку губами, лизнул, словно тот самый леденец, вобрал в рот, скользя языком по венкам. Возможно, сработало самовнушение, но смазка показалась сладковатой на вкус, и обычно брезгливый Такасуги с одержимым наслаждением облизывал, посасывал и пробовал Гинпачи. Слышно было, как сбивается его дыхание, как напрягаются мышцы ног под пальцами Такасуги. Напряжение накатило слишком быстро и готово было в любую секунду взорваться настоящим фейерверком – Такасуги даже не пришлось бы себя трогать.  
Такасуги не умел делать глубокий минет, он вообще не умел делать минет, но ему очень хотелось почувствовать как можно больше Гинпачи, и он взял член в рот полностью, противное чувство тошноты подкатило к горлу, захотелось закашляться, как внезапно его окутала холодная пустота.  
Такасуги откинулся назад и остекленевшим взглядом уставился прямо перед собой.  
– Что за… – Гинпачи исчез. Или это был Гинтоки – не важно. Учительский стул был пуст, только на журнале лежал забытый леденец. Такасуги чертыхнулся и сжал рукой собственный член – более идиотскую ситуацию сложно было представить, однако возбуждение не отступило. И как бы это ни было глупо, Такасуги не мог выйти из программы в таком состоянии. Тем более что многократно усиленное желание не позволяло сдвинуться с места, даже собственные мысли не слушались – что уж говорить о системе.  
– Чтоб ты сдох, Гинтоки, – Такасуги дрочил прямо на полу, перед учительским столом, жадно глядя на розовый леденец, вспоминая, как Гинтоки посасывал его, щурясь от удовольствия. Кончил Такасуги, содрогаясь от десятикратно усиленных ощущений, которые, не растрачиваясь на всё тело, концентрировались прямо в мозгу и почти сводили с ума.

• • •

– Бля… ну твою же мать! Что это сейчас было? – жалобно протянул Гинтоки, глядя на свой стоящий член. – Только я подумал, что, может, от тебя будет хоть какая-то польза, как обламывается такой минет!  
– Простите, Гинтоки-сама, произошёл обрыв связи. Дисконнект – подумать только! Никогда раньше такого не случалось. Сейчас, я пытаюсь восстановить связь, подождите всего минуту, – Дивилла суетливо что-то печатала на консоли.  
– Ну, раз минуту, – задумчиво протянул Гинтоки и решил не застёгивать брюки.

• • •

– Это начинает входить у тебя в привычку, Дивилла. Я продам тебя какому-нибудь плешивому оссану.  
Гинтоки стоял посреди палаточного лагеря, в котором базировался их отряд на войне. Благо, вместо расстёгнутых брюк на нём оказались свободные хакама, скрывавшие стояк. Рядом находились Кацура и Сакамото и о чём-то горячо спорили.  
– Мы просто заглянем туда на обратном пути, – Сакамото лучезарно улыбался и хлопал Кацуру по плечу.  
– Это безнравственно. Настоящий самурай не будет покупать любовь за деньги, – Кацура морщился и пытался избежать прикосновений. – Гинтоки, скажи ему!  
– Я уснул, пока вы выясняли, у кого длиннее. Что я должен ему сказать? Я не могу соврать, Зура, прости, – Гинтоки покачал головой и приобнял Кацуру за плечо. Возбуждение постепенно таяло, и уже не мешало думать и двигаться.   
– Не Зура, а Кацура! Мы обсуждаем вылазку в город, – Кацура недовольно посмотрел на Гинтоки, но сбрасывать его руку не стал.  
– И я предложил заглянуть к девчонкам! Всё равно до завтра мы свободны, – Сакамото подмигнул Гинтоки и схватил Кацуру с другой стороны.  
– Ты должен показать нам, что с тобой всё в порядке, Зура, иначе парни решат, что ты того... гуляешь по другой стороне, и придётся тебе мыться одному!  
– Я и так моюсь один, – насупившись, пробурчал Кацура.  
По тому, как устало он вздохнул, Гинтоки пришёл к выводу, что уговоры подействовали. Не то, чтобы он жаждал развлечься в компании гейш, но надраться хотелось просто нечеловечески. А потом уже можно было бы завернуть к симпатичной девчонке и уснуть на её мягкой груди. Или можно без девчонки – в конце концов, любовных приключений ему хватило. Собственно, из-за них и хотелось надраться. А ещё свалить подальше от казарм, где шанс пересечься с Такасуги превышал все допустимые пределы.  
Они выбрали самый дальний угол – по настоянию Кацуры, чтобы их случайно не увидели знакомые. Однако даже тут их столик окружили несколько девушек с необычайно густыми волосами. Они звонко смеялись, безостановочно подливали сакэ в их пиалы, и увлечённо болтали с Сакамото о том, как интересно путешествовать в космосе – тот рассказывал им о созвездиях, о том, что планирует купить свой собственный корабль – в общем, привычно вешал лапшу на уши – Гинтоки слышал эти истории уже раз сто. Как ни странно, Кацура тоже слушал с любопытством и заинтересованно – насколько, конечно, умел – поглядывал на девушек.  
Гинтоки же сидел с краю, задумчиво глушил сакэ и, краем уха следя за разговором товарищей, размышлял о своём. Вечер был действительно хорош, даже смех Сакамото в кои-то веки не раздражал, что можно было считать настоящим рекордом.  
Правда, пару раз Гинтоки казалось, что волосы девушек шевелятся, словно живые, но он старательно отгонял от себя эту мысль – перенапряжение вполне могло сыграть с ним злую шутку.  
– Наверное, мне стоит немного вздремнуть, – философски решил Гинтоки, размышляя про себя, можно ли вообще уснуть в системе, когда они прикончили очередную бутылку сакэ. Как и в прошлый раз, опьянение было довольно приятным – от него кровь шумела в висках, и тяжесть волнами разливалась по телу. Та самая стадия, когда ещё не готов на подвиги, но уже чувствуешь, как алкоголь играет в крови.  
– Эй, у нас на завтра назначена встреча с генералом! – Кацура попытался схватить его за рукав, но только смешно покачнулся и чуть не рухнул с дивана. Со стороны показалось, будто его придержали волосы одной из девушек, но Гинтоки списал это на опьянение.  
– Ну вы как соберётесь обратно, толкните, – Гинтоки помахал рукой и удалился.  
Комната наверху оказалась хоть и небольшой, зато чистой. От постельного белья приятно пахло отутюженной тканью, и Гинтоки, не раздеваясь, только скинув варадзи, упал прямо на футон. Стены перед глазами прыгали, словно играя в салочки, а потолок кружился со скоростью света, но это было даже приятно. С картин, висевших на стенах, прекрасные феи тянули к Гинтоки свои руки, у них почему-то было только по одному – правому – глазу.  
– Это несправедливо, – обиженно пробурчал Гинтоки, но всё-таки потянулся навстречу.  
В себя его привёл шум за дверью – кто-то истошно кричал. Не раздумывая, Гинтоки вскочил на ноги и побежал в коридор, совершенно забыв обуться.  
Те самые девушки, которые развлекали их с Сакамото и Кацурой весь вечер, стояли сейчас к нему спиной, зажав у стены какого-то паренька. Волосы их действительно шевелились, а на кончиках сверкали металлические крючья.  
– Хари-онаго, – шокировано пробормотал себе под нос Гинтоки. Он любил страшные истории, которые иногда рассказывал Шоё-сенсей. – Людоедки? В увеселительной программе? За что мне всё это?!  
Он не успел среагировать – в голове всё ещё шумело, и пол грозился выскочить из-под ног – девушки молниеносно опутали паренька своими волосами, словно гигантским коконом, и разорвали на части. Несколько капель крови долетели до Гинтоки. Тот утёр их с лица, секунду смотрел бессмысленным взглядом на собственную руку, а затем, зарычав, ринулся вперёд, совершенно забыв об осторожности.  
Одна из хари-онаго заметила его, и заверещала так громко, что ушам стало больно. Вихрем Гинтоки ворвался в толпу девушек, безжалостно кромсая тела, которые, даже распавшись на половинки, продолжали тянуть к нему свои жуткие волосы.  
Несколько крючьев впились ему в ноги, он с трудом отопнул от себя отрубленную голову, которая тянула к нему острые чёрные зубы. Всё вокруг смешалось в одно кровавое месиво, которому не было ни конца, ни края. И почему-то не срабатывал предохранитель, хотя угроза жизни была самая что ни на есть прямая.  
– Заждался? – раздался над ухом знакомый голос, и несколько девушек вспыхнули, заверещав ещё громче. Огонь пожирал их изрезанные тела, не трогая Гинтоки. – Я едва тебя нашёл.  
Такасуги стоял рядом, прижавшись спиной к стене и стряхивая с рук остатки порошка, который, видимо, и послужил катализатором.  
– Это что, твои подружки? – запыхавшись, выговорил Гинтоки. – Не знал, что тебе нравится грубость в постели.  
– Я мог оставить тебя им на растерзание – их невозможно убить обычным оружием, – кажется, Такасуги оскорбился. – И откуда ты можешь знать, что мне нравится, а что нет?  
– Действительно, – Гинтоки отвернулся, на него совершенно не вовремя нахлынули воспоминания о том, с каким желание смотрел на него другой Такасуги в классе.  
– Тебя стоит перевязать, – от взгляда этого тоже стало жарко – на секунду показалось, что он смог прочитать мысли.  
– Ничего, само заживёт, – быстро ответил Гинтоки, пытаясь скрыть смущение. – Давай лучше выпьем. Кстати, где все? – паника навалилась, словно снежный ком, ударила обухом по голове. И пусть они были всего лишь программами в виртуальной реальности, они всё ещё оставались его друзьями.  
– Все давным-давно ушли отсюда, Гинтоки, ты что, забыл? Они пытались тебя разбудить, но ты, видимо, развлекался там с какой-то девчонкой, – Такасуги скривил губы – Гинтоки даже показалось, что тот обижен. – Кацура беспокоился за тебя, когда ты не вернулся, и мне пришлось идти искать тебя, – голос Такасуги звучал недовольно, но он вдруг оказался почти вплотную, заглянул Гинтоки в глаза и, протянув руку, потрогал его лоб.  
– Эй, – от прикосновения по телу прокатилась жаркая волна, и возбуждение, о котором Гинтоки успел забыть, нахлынуло снова. Такасуги стоял слишком близко, почти касаясь, Такасуги смотрел на него своими зелёными глазами, словно знал о Гинтоки всё – наверняка это были проделки программы. Тело отказывалось повиноваться, реагируя на близость – опусти Такасуги взгляд, сразу же понял бы, что происходит, несмотря на просторные хакама.  
И Гинтоки не выдержал, толкнул Такасуги к противоположной стене, заляпанной кровью, вжался в него всем телом, жадно вдыхая знакомый запах, который вытеснил запах сгоревшей плоти.  
– Молчи, – жёстко приказал Гинтоки, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, касаясь плечей, хватая за руки, лаская грудь и царапая живот. Его трясло, словно в лихорадке, мысли путались, а Такасуги отзывался на эту дрожь едва слышными стонами, поддразнивая и распаляя. Гинтоки прерывисто выдохнул, впиваясь зубами в нежную кожу на шее. Такасуги дышал тяжело, будто сам только что отстоял раунд против сборища демонов, тяжело и жарко, податливо вжимался в Гинтоки, и от этого срывало крышу похлеще, чем от схватки, сильнее, чем от сакэ. Такасуги смотрел на него снизу вверх, и улыбался довольно, словно сытая лисица. Такой знакомой хитрой улыбкой, что в груди защемило.  
– Ты помнишь? – зачем-то спросил Гинтоки, остановившись на секунду. Хотя вопрос был лишним – и так было ясно, что помнит. Вопрос был только в том – настоящий перед ним Такасуги или очередной сбой программы.  
– А разве это сейчас важно? – пробормотал Такасуги, и его низкий голос заставил сердце забиться в ускоренном темпе, сорваться, сбившись с ритма от горячих рук. Он толкнул Гинтоки в грудь, направляя к раскрытой двери в его собственную комнату.  
«Совсем нет», – подумал Гинтоки, но не успел произнести это вслух. Стоило только ему упасть на футон, как перед глазами всё потемнело, и желудок ухнул вниз.  
– Да ну блять! – с отчаянием в голосе протянул он.

• • •

– Гинтоки-сама, я почувствовала, что ваша жизнь в опасности! Как вы? – Дивилла и правда выглядела взволнованной. Если она и притворялась, то очень умело.  
– Я в порядке, но ты немного запоздала, – Гинтоки был готов рвать и метать – ему уже второй обламывали приятное времяпрепровождения. Это было, по крайней мере, несправедливо – он же потратил в этом гребаном «Дота клубе» кучу денег, так что заслужил хоть немного нормального человеческого отдыха.  
– Извините, Гинтоки-сама. Позвольте мне загладить вину, – Дивилла поклонилась, и Гинтоки не успел даже возразить, как его вновь выкинуло в очередную фантазию.

• • •

В зале играла тихая музыка, звенели бокалы, и голоса людей смешивались в одномерный гул, который можно было легко игнорировать. Такасуги курил кисэру и пялился на полную бутылку сакэ с таким интересом, словно в ней скрывались все тайны вселенной. Последняя встреча с Гинтоки вышла неудачной, как и все предыдущие, и это невероятно злило: он не привык, чтобы в этом мире что-то шло не по его плану. Видимо, дело было в самом Гинтоки – тот умудрялся рушить не только свою жизнь, но и виртуальную реальность.  
– Господин скучает? – от томного голоса по спине побежали мурашки. Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда, однако рядом с ним, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, уселся Гинтоки. Только волосы его были не привычно-белые, а золотистые – совершенно неправильные. – Я могу помочь господину развеять печали, если он того пожелает.  
– Ты решил всё-таки достать меня? – устало спросил Такасуги. – Знаешь, это даже не смешно.  
– А кто здесь шутит? «Дон-пери» за счёт заведения! – Гинтоки щёлкнул пальцами, и к ним тут же подбежал официант, выставил на стол тёмную бутылку и бесшумно скрылся.  
– Тебе лишь бы выпить, – недовольно буркнул Такасуги, дёрнув плечом. Это действительно раздражало – Гинтоки сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но нельзя было ни прикоснуться к нему, ни прижаться. Кажется, программа действительно вышла из-под контроля, и с этим следовало разобраться немедленно, но Такасуги не мог просто встать и уйти, на него навалилось безразличие, и даже дым кисэру уже не приносил удовольствия.  
– Хочешь, я покажу тебе кое-что интересное? – шепнул Гинтоки ему на ухо, задев руку. Стало щекотно, и Такасуги отмахнулся.  
– Знаю я твоё интересно. Что-то больше не хочется.  
Он почти сам поверил своим словам, но Гинтоки двигался ещё быстрее, чем говорил. Схватив со стола бутылку и подхватив Такасуги под руку, он ринулся на улицу, на ходу прокричав куда-то в сторону:  
– Господину стало плохо! Мы выйдем подышать свежим воздухом.  
Воздух действительно был свежим, дурманяще пахло сакурой, и от сладкого аромата закружилась голова. Такасуги вдруг стало не так плохо, словно он заразился весёлостью Гинтоки, поддавшись сумасбродному безумию.  
– Здесь неподалёку есть мост. Я хочу отвести тебя туда, – Гинтоки несло, и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Такасуги не верил в счастливые концы, тем более он не верил в них сегодня, когда сама судьба взъелась на него за что-то.  
– Я думаю, тебе нужно немного вдохновения, – Гинтоки хихикнул, и Такасуги вдруг понял, что тот был вдребезги пьян. Видимо, не только у Такасуги не задался день. Хотя кто мог знать наверняка – Гинтоки мог напиться от счастья, с горя, за компанию – ему никогда не нужен был для этого особый повод.  
Такасуги, глядя на такого Гинтоки, почувствовал безумный голод – ему не хотелось гулять по улицам и наслаждаться красотами – этот город давно прогнил насквозь и смердел. Противно засосало под ложечкой, Такасуги скривился и, догнав Гинтоки, схватил его за руку.  
– Хватит, идём, – он не знал этого места, но ему и не нужно было, программа создавала мир таким, каким он хотел его видеть. В данный момент Такасуги хотел видеть только Гинтоки. Распластанного на кровати и стонущего от наслаждения.  
Мотель был пуст, обслуги почти не было, и номер они нашли сразу. У Такасуги тряслись руки, когда он проводил магнитным ключом – Гинтоки стоял за спиной, обнимая его за талию, пьяно дышал в шею, щекотал своими кудрявыми волосами Такасуги за ухом и явно улыбался – всё так же в тридцать два зуба. Эта улыбка совершенно не шла ему, была чужой. Эту улыбку необходимо было стереть с его лица.  
Щёлкнул замок, и Такасуги ударил Гинтоки в челюсть. Один раз, второй, пока тот не выронил бутылку и не привалился к двери, закрыв глаза и прижав ладонь к носу, хотя крови не было – не так уж сильно бил Такасуги.  
– Я всё-таки был прав? Ты любишь грубость в постели?  
Хост Гинтоки исчез, будто его никогда и не было – даже волосы, вспыхнув ослепительным светом, побелели. Улыбка уже была не такой широкой, её сменил издевательский оскал. У Такасуги всё внутри похолодело и тут же вспыхнуло пожаром – он почувствовал опасность, и эта опасность его заводила.  
– Да, мне нравится пытать невинных и беззащитных, – он нарывался специально, не подбирая слова, они сами ложились на язык.  
Гинтоки метнулся к нему, сжал горло, желая задушить, и склонился низко, почти касаясь губ Такасуги. Они обменялись дыханием, и Гинтоки больно укусил его за нижнюю губу, оттянул, будто пытаясь оторвать, а потом этот укус странным образом перерос в поцелуй. Жаркий, сводящий с ума, похожий на секс или борьбу, когда ни один не желал уступать. У Такасуги закружилась голова от сладости и алкогольного привкуса во рту Гинтоки, так что пришлось ухватить его за плечи. Они сдирали одежду друг с друга, словно кожу с врагов, и Такасуги сводило с ума безумие в глазах Гинтоки – отражение его собственного.  
У Такасуги перехватило дыхание, когда его толкнули на кровать. Это можно было бы назвать беспомощностью, если бы Такасуги хоть на секунду поверил, что Гинтоки действительно хотел причинить ему вред.  
Они оба были на пределе уже целую вечность, и Такасуги был уверен, что мог бы обойтись без подготовки – раздвинул ноги, подставляясь, и Гинтоки накрыл его своим телом. Чувствовалось, как от напряжения у него дрожат руки.  
Такасуги не сдержал крик и выгнулся дугой, насаживаясь глубже, когда Гинтоки всё-таки вошёл в него – резко и грубо, не позаботившись о смазке. Однако боли не было – программа всё ещё продолжала заботиться об их общем комфорте.  
– Мне нравится, когда ты кричишь, – Гинтоки скалился по-звериному, но выдержки у него явно было больше – поначалу двигался он медленно, Такасуги чувствовал, с каким трудом это ему давалось, но был благодарен – не хотел, чтобы всё кончилось быстро, слишком долго пришлось ждать. Он сильнее сжимался вокруг члена Гинтоки, и того крыло с головой – взгляд, мутный от похоти, скользил по лицу Такасуги.  
В комнате стало жарко, и они липли друг к другу с каждым толчком всё сильнее. У Такасуги давно плыло перед глазами от скатывающегося со лба пота, но он не мог, не хотел стирать его – все силы уходили на то, чтобы удержаться и не кончить раньше, как бы глупо это ни было. Гинтоки вдруг замер – Такасуги жалобно застонал от разочарования и попробовал двинуться сам, но Гинтоки удержал его, обхватив за горло.  
Пальцы сжимались все сильнее, и перед глазами появились чёрные точки, зато Гинтоки вновь начал двигаться в нём – на этот раз быстрее, жёстче, словно не трахая, а наказывая. И Такасуги почти понимал его – система каким-то образом связала края их сознания. Ярость вперемешку с желанием билась в груди и требовала выхода, а Такасуги беспомощно хрипел снизу, вцепившись в руку, царапая запястье.  
Когда он начал проваливаться во тьму, Гинтоки ослабил хватку, и Такасуги наконец-то смог жадно вдохнуть – воздух царапнул горло, и это стало последней каплей. Вернувшийся кислород вскружил голову и заставил потерять остатки самоконтроля – он кончил, хрипло, на одной ноте, крича на выдохе. Возможно, ему показалось, но в глазах Гинтоки промелькнул торжествующий блеск. Он толкнулся ещё пару раз, вжался всем телом – Такасуги почувствовал, как напрягся каждый мускул в его теле, и кончил следом, тихо и хрипло дыша и вцепившись зубами в его плечо.  
Такасуги лежал, придавленный телом Гинтоки, и не находил в себе сил двинуться или оттолкнуть его, хотя ему вновь стало не хватать воздуха. Оргазм вышел слишком ярким, выматывающим и долгожданным. Абсолютно чистый сорт удовольствия, поступающий прямо в мозг.  
Гинтоки пришёл в себя первым: встрепенулся и лизнул Такасуги в шею, лёг на кровать рядом – всё ещё слишком близко.  
– У нас всё ещё есть бутылка «Дон-пери», – лениво пробормотал он.  
– А что, ты уже протрезвел? – у Такасуги болело всё, и он не был настроен на душевные разговоры.  
– Почти.  
– Сначала я схожу в душ.  
– Может, тебя отнести? – Гинтоки хихикнул и перекатился на бок, закинув на Такасуги руку.  
Вставать резко расхотелось, а уж тем более куда-либо идти. В конце концов, у них была ещё целая бутылка «Дон-пери», и мир, прогнивший насквозь и смердящий, остался за пределами этой комнаты.

• • •

Гинтоки снял шлем и, потянувшись, поднялся с футона. Он, конечно, не спас мир, не стал Хокаге или Королём пиратов, зато понял, что никогда не станет продавать выигранную в пачинко “Скайбет”. В конце концов, он имел полное право на собственные маленькие секреты. Осталось только придумать, куда спрятать шлем, чтобы его не нашёл кто-нибудь ещё.


End file.
